Finding Healing
by Daughter of the Wind
Summary: Sirrius just died. How will Harry get through this? Dumbledore sends him to some one who can help.
1. beginnings

Summary: Harry just lost his godfather and Dumbledore sends him to some one for help. 

Disclaimer: I am a poor person who owns nothing you recognize from J K Rowling's books. I do own Marion, East Cape and all its inhabitants, and one very old bag of skittles.

A/N: This may make no sense. Sorry, deal with it. I took the liberty of making Harry a year older than he should be. I just felt like it. So sue me.

A/N2: So basically there are these people called the Warriors. They fight with swords and all that kind of stuff. You can't find them unless you are meant to. The headquarters is East Cape, which is where you would go if you wanted to train to be a Warrior. They have no magic but they are the strongest ally of the good wizards and witches.

Finding Healing

"I've already spoken to the councilors," Dumbledore said. He was walking across the training fields of East Cape, the home of the Warriors. For generations the Warriors and all good wizards and witches had been allies. The warriors offered non-magical protection and the wizards offered magical help whenever it was needed. Looking at the young woman who walked beside him across the fields, he was again surprised at how mature she was, how strong. 

Marion was a Warrior. One of the best that East Cape had seen in a long while. She was tall thin and fair. Dressed in practical leggings and tunic that made her sword stand out. Although the scabbard was plain the hilt gave a hint to the amazing blade that it hid. 

Dumbledore knew the story of her life, had known her father, though not well. He continued speaking, "They have agreed to let Harry stay here for the rest of the summer."

"But what has this got to do with me?" Marion asked. She was interested in meeting the famous Harry Potter. Stories about him had made it as far as East Cape. They shared a few similarities in their past. But she did not know why on earth Dumbledore had wanted to talk to her. One bright day in early summer he had come to talk to the councilors. Most thought it was about strengthening the alliances. And they were mostly right. 

Later, it came out that he wanted one of his students to stay for part of the summer. During the summer most of the young Warriors were visiting family and many had patrols to go on. So now East Cape was fairly empty and quite willing to take on guests, even wizards. 

"I told the council that I wanted him to learn the basics of swordplay as well as swimming and riding and any other skills he might need. I particularly wanted you to teach him riding. They said that Lenar would teach him most of the swordsmanship. 

"But there is more," here Dumbledore paused. He stopped walking and looked back at the ocean. "Harry needs some help, although he does not know it. He can't really talk to me, and I know he doesn't talk to his friends. Not about this. You see, just before the end of the last term…"

Marion stood, Frozen, listening to the events surrounding the death of Sirrius Black, Harry's godfather. It made her ache, listening to it. Because it was too much like part of her own life. 

"Like I said, he doesn't talk about it," he concluded. "I thought that maybe, since you have been through something very similar and he doesn't know you, he might talk to you. I think it would help him." Marion remained silent.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this. I know it has only been a couple years. I leave it to you."

Marion turned to gaze at the woods beyond the fields, thinking. It still hurt. The pain was never far away. But this boy had just lost his godfather. It had only been a few months since Sirrius died. He would be hurting badly. Wouldn't she have wanted someone to help her? 

Turning back to Dumbledore, she said, "I will help him in any way I can."

So tell me what you think!! Come on, it's not that hard! 


	2. Meeting the Warriors

Summary: Harry just lost his godfather and Dumbledore sends him to some one for help. 

Disclaimer: I am a poor person who owns nothing you recognize from J K Rowling's books. I do own Marion, East Cape and all its inhabitants, and one very old bag of skittles.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at 1 privet drive. It was once again his birthday. Already he had gotten gifts and letters from his friends in the wizarding world (a book about quidditch teams from Hermione, among other things) and absolutely no recognition of his 17th birthday from his aunt and uncle. But what he wanted most was for Sirius to be here. He could see the clear blue sky through his window but it didn't do a thing to lighten his mood. 

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. He got out of bed just in time to see two young women heading to his front door. They certainly didn't look like people the Dursleys knew. He hurried to the top of the stairs.

The bell rang. Harry could hear his uncle grumbling about sales people. Opening the door, he took one look at the two women and said, " Whatever it is you're selling, we don't want it." and he shut the door. Or at least he tried to. The shorter woman stopped him. 

"We aren't selling anything. We've come to se Harry Potter." 

"Not here," Uncle Vernon said quickly. 

"Yes I am," Harry called and he ran down the stairs, ignoring the look his uncle gave him. "I am Harry," he said when he reached the door. 

Now he could see the women more clearly. It was almost like looking at two opposites. They both had fair skin and a colored band on their right arm but that was where the similarities ended. 

"I am the Warrior Marion Fiezen," said the first one. She was tall. Just over six feet. She was skinny, with pale skin, curly chestnut hair that was cropped just below the chin and her gray eyes seemed to pierce him. Marion had wasn't all that pretty but she had a magnetic quality that made you look twice. 

"And this is the Warrior Gwen Fiebryan," Marion gestured at her companion. Marion may not have been pretty but Gwen was almost beautiful. In spite of the fact that she was short and rather stocky she seemed to glow. Her smile stood out against a tan face and it made he blue eyes sparkle. Gwen definitely had long hair. Harry couldn't tell how long because it was braided into a crown on her head. 

Each of the women reached to shake hands with him. As they did so he noticed that they both had hard calluses on their palms and a lot of small scars on their hands. They also had firm grips. Marion nearly crushed his hand. 

"Why don't you come in?" he asked. 

"Harry are these," Uncle Vernon paused to think of a word, "_women_ friends of yours?" Harry turned to look at his uncle, hearing all the implications of what he said. Now his aunt and Dudley stood beside Vernon. 

"I only just met them." 

"Of course he doesn't know us," Gwen said. "We're Warriors, from East Cape. Not witches."

So that was what they were. Harry had heard tales of the Warriors. That explained the bands they wore on their arms as well. All Warriors wore the band on their arm. Different colors meant the different ranks. Marion was wearing a blue band and Gwen had on a green one but he didn't know which meant which. 

"We have a letter for you Harry," Marion said. "It's form Professor Dumbledore." She handed him a sealed envelope. Breaking the seal, Harry pulled out the letter and read. 

Dear Harry,

I have sent this letter in care of two Warriors because I want you to spend

the rest of the summer at East Cape. I think it would be good for you to learn 

Swordplay, riding, swimming and generally how to defend yourself without magic.

It may come in useful.

You will go with the Warriors Marion and Gwen who accompanying this 

Letter. Bring all of your Hogwarts things. Ten days before the start of term Ron 

and Hermione will join you. On August 28th you will all go back to the burrow 

until school starts. 

Make sure that it is the real Marion. It is possible that someone would 

impersonate her but I do not think it likely. It is difficult to impersonate a Warrior.

In order to make sure, ask her what the runes on her sword mean. She should 

respond: Fight Well, Die Hard. 

I hope you will enjoy your stay at East Cape. I feel certain you will. 

Sincerely,

Dumbledore 

Harry looked up at the two Warriors. "I'm going to East Cape?"

So tell me what you think! I really want to know. I'll update when you review.


	3. leaving

Disclaimer: You should get this. Do you really think I'm JK Rowling?

A/N: This may make no sense. Sorry, deal with it. I took the liberty of making Harry a year older than he should be. I just felt like it. So sue me.

Finding Healing

Chapter 2

Harry looked up at the two Warriors, "I'm going to East Cape?"

"Absolutely," Gwen answered. 

"Right away, as a matter of fact," Marion added. "If you…" 

"Wait a minute!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "You can't just waltz in here and take Harry off with out our permission!"

"If he wants to go we most certainly can!" Marion snapped. "I think you would be hard put to stop us."

Harry watched in amazement. Marion's eyes were practically sparking and her right hand strayed to her left hip. With a shock he realized that that was where she would keep her sword.

"Marion, calm down," Gwen sounded exasperated. "Why don't you help Harry get his stuff? I'll talk to them." Marion began to relax a bit and her hand went back to her side. "Lauries, I swear you've been so tense lately. Go." Gwen turned to his aunt and uncle, "I have a letter…"

"This way," Harry said to Marion.

As they walked up the stairs Marion said, "I'm sorry about that. I…"

"Don't be," Harry cut in. "I loved the look on his face. I hope he won't hurt Gwen." 

"Nah, she can hold her own."

When they reached his room Harry quickly began to stuff things in his trunk. 

"Gwen's a much better people person than I am. That's why she's an in-betweener and I'm not."

"What's an in-betweener?" Harry asked as he tossed his books into his trunk. 

"Someone who works for East Cape in the outside world. They travel between both places. Normally I wouldn't have come but Dumbledore wanted me to."

"Hmm," shutting his trunk, Harry looked at her. Marion was leaning against the doorframe and looking slightly uncomfortable with her surroundings. "Professor Dumbledore said I should ask you what the runes on your sword meant."

"Fight Well, Die Hard. It's the motto of the Warriors. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Harry grabbed one end of the trunk and heaved it up. He watched in amazement as Marion reached for the other end and lifted it as if there was nothing in it. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Do what?" 

"Lift this as if It were nothing."

"Spend fifteen years studying swordplay and you'd be able to do that too.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they found a rather exasperated looking Gwen and a sullen bunch of Dursleys waiting for them. 

"They have agreed to let you come with us," Gwen said. Harry wasn't surprised, the opportunity to get rid of him for the rest of the summer was too good to miss. "We'll take good care of him," Gwen said to his uncle. 

"Ready?" Marion asked.

"Yep," Harry answered.

Sorry that was so short but I've got a sever case of writer's block and this was all I had pre-written. I'll try and update soon.

Thanks to my reviewer, I don't think Harry and Marion will get together (Marion is kinda busy fighting off evil in my novel) but you never know. 


End file.
